


The forgotten family

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Reincarnation, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: What if Gabriel had a family when he was undercover as Loki and he eventually left them in the middle of the night.Years later he's living an apple pie life and bonded to Sam, but he can't help but wonder if his pup is still out there and if he would ever see her again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I had this idea popped up into my head and typed out most of it. My grammar is somewhat terrible and I apologize for the many mistakes, I don't know if I'll continue writing this and would prefer if someone with better writing skills to continue writing this. 
> 
> I might do Illustrations for this if I ever get some spare time

Gabriel never planned for this too happened and he never imagined that he would have to leave his alpha and his pup. He couldn’t afford to have his cover blown and the other gods find out what he really was, So he found himself looking at his sleeping mate and pup for the last time. The unknown alpha and pup became a part of norse mythology as the forgotten lover, years later Gabriel finds his lover reincarnation as Sam Winchester and they lived happily ever after. But sometimes Gabriel couldn’t but wonder what happened to his lost pup and if she was still out there or if one of his siblings had taken her life. 

So what happens when a case brings team free will to a museum and see a painting of the forgotten family. 

  
  
  


Elizabeth remembers that night clear as day when she woke up in the middle of the night to see her papa living and found herself running after him, calling out his name and the last words he said to her was too look after her father and then nothing. After that her father became severely depressed and hardly left their house, eventually Elizabeth had to start taking odd jobs to make enough money to support them both. The only thing they had left of Gabriel was a drawing of the whole family and the necklace he had given to her that helped cloaked her from everything supernatural. 

 

It had been years now since Gabriel had left and Elizabeth had just turned fifthteen. But now all she could worry about is her father life fading by the day, it had started off as a simple cough but turned into something more serious. Eventually she had to make a days journey to get a doctor after her father started to cough up blood, but by the time she came back home it was too late. She had found herself alone, so she packed everything she needed and carefully packed the drawing of her lost family left the only home she has ever known. Finding herself constantly traveling and never staying too long in one place, she had even found herself in Scotland working as assistant to a tailor. Couldn’t help herself from having feelings for the older alpha but that was cut short when the alpha was taken away by a pack of hellhounds. 

 

Years had blurred together and she found herself in America posing as an Art restorer for a norse mythology exhibit. Couldn’t but help feel a twinge of hope and fear when she sees a man raven black hair and piercing blue eyes with alpha candy apple eyes. 


	2. Authors Upate: Thinking about making this into a comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy I'm thinking about making this into a comic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would be interested to hear people's opinion on this story and if anyone would be interested in a comic version.

So since my semester just ended and I have a lot of free time on my hands now, I'm thinking about making this story into a comic and would feel a lot more confident in drawing this story out instead of writing it out.


End file.
